


吃醋

by SweetSuho



Category: EXO(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSuho/pseuds/SweetSuho
Summary: 女装攻，厕所play
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 26





	吃醋

**Author's Note:**

> “哥哥喜欢吗？”  
> “…”  
> 这根本不是喜不喜欢的问题吧？为什么边伯贤会穿水手服来和他约会？这是大街上，他紧张得把自己的口罩又拉高了些。  
> “为什么突然穿这个……”  
> “哥哥不是说我们很容易被别人认出来，所以出门要乔装吗？”边伯贤用手指在假发发尾绕了绕，他甚至染了指甲，“哥哥以前不是更习惯和女孩子约会吗？”  
> 金俊勉吞了吞口水，他大概猜到边伯贤今天为什么会这么做了，边伯贤对于他过去是直男这件事一直很介怀，在一起之后，他已经尽可能的满足对方，心甘情愿地做了承受方，希望边伯贤能不再纠结于这件事。  
> 但是突然这样出现在金俊勉面前，还是让金俊勉手足无措，毕竟……毕竟边伯贤的这身装扮有些好看。  
> 按照他以前的直男审美来说，谁能拒绝一脸无辜的黑直长清纯美人呢？边伯贤的脸蛋棱角柔和，喉结也并不明显，不画眼线时是乖顺的下垂眼，扮起女装来毫无违和感。  
> “哥哥——”边伯贤叫他，纤长的手指主动抓住了金俊勉裸露在外面的手臂，他故意把手指轻轻在金俊勉皮肤上摩挲，金俊勉被他撩得心痒痒，可边伯贤又很快把手抽了回去，“我们今天去做什么呀？”
> 
> 说是约会，其实二人也想不到什么新颖项目，无非就是看电影吃饭逛逛街。金俊勉平常和男装的边伯贤约会很多次，没有哪一次像今天这么紧张。  
> 边伯贤或许是穿上女装释放了天性，一路就像是挂在金俊勉身上，不停撒着娇叫哥哥，还经常若有似无的碰到金俊勉的敏感部位，弄得金俊勉一路都心不在焉。  
> 去吃饭的时候，等他们点单的服务员感叹道：“小姐姐好漂亮啊，这位先生也好帅气，你们好般配。”  
> 金俊勉却无心回答，因为坐在对面的边伯贤的脚正顺着他的小腿勾画到大腿内侧，往他最敏感的某处划去。  
> 金俊勉一把抓住边伯贤的脚踝，尽力维持着平静的表情，对服务员道：“随便上一份双人套餐就好，谢谢。”  
> 等服务员走远，金俊勉已经憋红了一张脸：“伯贤，别闹了。”  
> 边伯贤灵活地从金俊勉掌心挣脱，最终踩到那里：“可是哥哥已经硬了啊。”他仍旧笑得一脸无害，金俊勉吸了一口气，脸也憋红了。  
> “上菜还有一会儿时间，哥哥想去卫生间吗？”边伯贤问。
> 
> 这就是为什么金俊勉会和边伯贤挤在餐厅的卫生间里做爱的原因。  
> 边伯贤连安全套都准备好了，放在他百褶裙的内侧口袋，他拉着金俊勉的手去取它，金俊勉的手摸到边伯贤的大腿，还有蕾丝边的内裤。  
> 等把那个安全套从窄窄的内侧口袋里掏出来，边伯贤的那根已经抵到了金俊勉的大腿。  
> 他退后一步，好让金俊勉看到他勃起的那处，他双手抓住裙摆掀起，露出了粉点白底的

“哥哥喜欢吗？”  
“…”  
这根本不是喜不喜欢的问题吧？为什么边伯贤会穿水手服来和他约会？这是大街上，他紧张得把自己的口罩又拉高了些。  
“为什么突然穿这个……”  
“哥哥不是说我们很容易被别人认出来，所以出门要乔装吗？”边伯贤用手指在假发发尾绕了绕，他甚至染了指甲，“哥哥以前不是更习惯和女孩子约会吗？”  
金俊勉吞了吞口水，他大概猜到边伯贤今天为什么会这么做了，边伯贤对于他过去是直男这件事一直很介怀，在一起之后，他已经尽可能的满足对方，心甘情愿地做了承受方，希望边伯贤能不再纠结于这件事。  
但是突然这样出现在金俊勉面前，还是让金俊勉手足无措，毕竟……毕竟边伯贤的这身装扮有些好看。  
按照他以前的直男审美来说，谁能拒绝一脸无辜的黑直长清纯美人呢？边伯贤的脸蛋棱角柔和，喉结也并不明显，不画眼线时是乖顺的下垂眼，扮起女装来毫无违和感。  
“哥哥——”边伯贤叫他，纤长的手指主动抓住了金俊勉裸露在外面的手臂，他故意把手指轻轻在金俊勉皮肤上摩挲，金俊勉被他撩得心痒痒，可边伯贤又很快把手抽了回去，“我们今天去做什么呀？”

说是约会，其实二人也想不到什么新颖项目，无非就是看电影吃饭逛逛街。金俊勉平常和男装的边伯贤约会很多次，没有哪一次像今天这么紧张。  
边伯贤或许是穿上女装释放了天性，一路就像是挂在金俊勉身上，不停撒着娇叫哥哥，还经常若有似无的碰到金俊勉的敏感部位，弄得金俊勉一路都心不在焉。  
去吃饭的时候，等他们点单的服务员感叹道：“小姐姐好漂亮啊，这位先生也好帅气，你们好般配。”  
金俊勉却无心回答，因为坐在对面的边伯贤的脚正顺着他的小腿勾画到大腿内侧，往他最敏感的某处划去。  
金俊勉一把抓住边伯贤的脚踝，尽力维持着平静的表情，对服务员道：“随便上一份双人套餐就好，谢谢。”  
等服务员走远，金俊勉已经憋红了一张脸：“伯贤，别闹了。”  
边伯贤灵活地从金俊勉掌心挣脱，最终踩到那里：“可是哥哥已经硬了啊。”他仍旧笑得一脸无害，金俊勉吸了一口气，脸也憋红了。  
“上菜还有一会儿时间，哥哥想去卫生间吗？”边伯贤问。

这就是为什么金俊勉会和边伯贤挤在餐厅的卫生间里做爱的原因。  
边伯贤连安全套都准备好了，放在他百褶裙的内侧口袋，他拉着金俊勉的手去取它，金俊勉的手摸到边伯贤的大腿，还有蕾丝边的内裤。  
等把那个安全套从窄窄的内侧口袋里掏出来，边伯贤的那根已经抵到了金俊勉的大腿。  
他退后一步，好让金俊勉看到他勃起的那处，他双手抓住裙摆掀起，露出了粉点白底的三角蕾丝内裤，内裤腰太低，边伯贤已经硬了的阴茎已经从裤腰顶出大半截。  
“哥哥，帮我戴上好吗？”边伯贤说，“我想看你用嘴巴戴。”  
金俊勉听话的蹲下去，撕开安全套，含在嘴里，粉色的舌头卷起再推开，慢慢把套子套上了边伯贤的阴茎。金俊勉在家里也经常这样帮边伯贤带安全套，在公共场所却是第一次，他有些紧张，动作也没有以往那么流畅。  
这让边伯贤获得了更大的趣味，从他的角度看过去，金俊勉乖顺的蹲在他脚边，吮吸他阴茎的样子就像在吮吸糖果，舌头讨好似的舔舐让他很受用。  
等套子完全带上，金俊勉只觉得脸颊都酸痛了，他大口的喘着气，明明只是带个套子而已，却仿佛已经被凌辱了一遍一般。他在心底里承认，他今天确实也有些情绪高涨、头晕目眩，不然也不能答应边伯贤在公共场合做爱。  
边伯贤把他翻过身，让他扶住马桶水箱，伸入两指给金俊勉扩张。金俊勉的裤子只被褪到大腿根，他并没有办法把腿张更开，紧紧夹住边伯贤的手指，边伯贤也没停止说那些令他脸红的荤话：“哥哥夹得好紧啊，吃贤儿的两根手指都那么困难，一会儿怎么吃贤儿的棒棒糖呢？”  
边伯贤模仿着女孩子说话的口气，手指却毫不留情的在他体内揉捏着，另一只手则扣住他的腰，防止他逃走。金俊勉想呻吟，却又怕被听到，毕竟这个小小的卫生间里，他们看不到外面和其他隔间的情况，但一举一动的声音都会在这个空间被放大。  
见金俊勉已经腿软到站不住，边伯贤把金俊勉的外套脱下，垫在马桶盖上，让金俊勉坐上去。已经动情的金俊勉只剩下任他摆弄的份，边伯贤把他的裤子又退到了膝盖，把他的小腿架在肩膀上，金俊勉只剩屁股和马桶一个着力点，不得不将手撑在身后，抓住边沿。防止边伯贤的冲力把他顶到地上去。  
边伯贤的裙子并没脱下，甚至蕾丝内裤也没脱，只是把那狰狞的凶器解放了出来，直接顶入金俊勉身体里。  
这个姿势金俊勉夹得很紧，甬道的软肉收缩着，让边伯贤深吸一口气，便开始了大力的操干。  
“哥哥，夹那么紧，是因为紧张吗？”他低下头去，能亲吻到金俊勉的耳垂，金俊勉因为他这个动作剧烈颤抖起来。  
太深了，又是完全受制于对方的姿势，金俊勉被干得眯起眼睛，长发的边伯贤有着和平常截然不同的美，金俊勉的心脏跟随者遍布全身的快感一起剧烈颤抖着，他控制不住地小声叫边伯贤的名字，却又因为边伯贤的顶弄把音节都顶碎了，研磨成颤抖的尾音，想小动物似的软软地呻吟着：“啊……伯贤……贤……我快……快到了……呜”  
“哥哥，这才没多久，你就不行了吗？贤贤还没满足啊。”他放缓了速度，却只在金俊勉体内最敏感的那点摩擦，“今天的哥哥好像比以往更敏感，是因为我穿了女装吗？”  
“呜……嗯……伯贤……好漂亮……”被折磨着的金俊勉只能乖乖说实话，努力拼凑完整的句子。  
“哥哥你知道吗？你下面全湿了，哥哥这样，还怎么去抱女孩子呢？”边伯贤伸手在两人交合处摸了一把，把那些湿漉漉的黏液抹在了金俊勉胸口上。  
“唔……什……什么？——啊——”金俊勉被边伯贤突然用力的插入操得失声，他察觉到了边伯贤情绪里的不悦，却完全没有头绪。他想说话，可一张口全是不成调的呻吟，他无法在克制自己，“不行了……求你……伯贤……”  
金俊勉知道，自己这是前列腺高潮了，和射精截然不同的强烈快感，一阵又一阵的发麻颤栗，四肢都忍不住蜷缩，这样的快感都是边伯贤给他带来的。  
“别的女孩子能让哥哥这么舒服吗？”边伯贤问，他放在金俊勉腰上的手抓住了金俊勉的性器，随着抽插的频率帮金俊勉打手枪。  
“只有伯贤……”金俊勉道，“只有伯贤！”  
“那为什么哥哥的电脑里，还存着那些视频呢？”边伯贤道。  
金俊勉的思绪在这一瞬间离家出走，视频？——靠，那是该死的直男朴灿烈存在他电脑里的——他现在和边伯贤的恋情并没公开，他在和边伯贤交往之前，也是实打实的直男。朴灿烈那天把那些视频拷进他电脑里的时候还让金俊勉“不要谢”，金俊勉没有放在心上，但也没想到居然让边伯贤看到了。  
“是……是灿烈存的……呜……不是我……”想快点从失控的快感逃离，他可不想被边伯贤在这小隔间里插到失禁，于是赶紧求饶。  
“哈？还要在这个时候提别的男人的名字？”边伯贤显然更生气了。他按住金俊勉的后脑勺，咬住他的嘴唇，捉住金俊勉柔软的舌头深吻，直到对方快缺氧才放开。  
他这才注意到，金俊勉已经哭得满脸是泪，手抓在边伯贤肩膀上，大口的喘着气。  
“不是那样的……呜”眼睛都红了。  
边伯贤显然也没想到这样能把金俊勉欺负到哭，他用力抽送几下，金俊勉的性器就颤抖着射了。  
边伯贤狠不下心再折磨他，抽出阴茎摘下套子，撸动几下，射在了金俊勉的小腹上。  
已经缓过来一些的金俊勉顾不上清理小腹上的狼藉，而是一把抱住边伯贤，小声道：“只有伯贤……从以前到现在，都只有伯贤。”  
边伯贤把金俊勉从马桶上抱起，帮他穿好裤子，在他脸颊亲一口：“贤贤也只有哥哥。”

领班：“1号桌的客人呢？菜都上齐了？”  
收银员：“诶，他们刚刚来付了账，已经走了。”  
领班：“真是一对奇怪的客人。”服务员：“是啊，那个男孩子虽然呆了口罩，但是眉眼就能看出来长得很帅，那个女孩子个子好高也长得很漂亮，该不会是艺人吧？”  
收银员：“kkkkk你别说，刚刚我仔细看了看那个女孩儿，长得有点像最近大热爱豆边伯贤呢。”  
服务员：“是吧？边伯贤穿女装应该也就是那个样子吧？”  
领班：“别瞎聊了，快去工作。”

End


End file.
